


Of Dogs, Nephews, and Pizza, Oh My!

by Music_Junkie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Junkie/pseuds/Music_Junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint meet when Lucky escapes from Clint’s nephew, and said nephew escapes from Clint while chasing Lucky. Turns out, they’re neighbors in the same apartment building, and both of them are uncles. Cue playdates, coffee dates, and the eventual formation of a support group for uncles, plus, the formation of an actual relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dogs, Nephews, and Pizza, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the Winterhawk Big Bang! Much love and thanks to DisKingOfErebor for letting me bounce ideas about my little OCS off her. Mwah! And I'm sorry if the ending seems abrupt, it just felt like a good stopping point. I'm glad to have partictipated in the Big Bang! Also, I have lovely art to go with this fic! :DDD Much love and thanks to the artist too! http://fee-does-band-art.tumblr.com/post/149961372817/of-dogs-nephews-pizza-oh-my-bucky-and

Of Dogs, Nephews, and Pizza, oh my.   
(Alternate title: The Barton Support Group for Uncles.)   
  
Summary:  Bucky and Clint meet when Lucky escapes from Clint’s nephew, and said nephew escapes from Clint while chasing Lucky. Turns out, they’re neighbors in the same apartment building, and both of them are uncles. Cue playdates, coffee dates, and the eventual formation of a support group for uncles, plus, the formation of an actual relationship.   
  
Rating: Pg-13 for language.   
Warnings: None that I can think of at the moment.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  

When Bucky Barnes moves into an apartment building in Bed-Stuy, the last thing he expects is to meet a dog with a leash trailing behind it when he steps outside the building. It’s not really a problem, he loves dogs and most animals in general, but this one clearly belongs to someone. Or maybe he smells the pizza Bucky’s carrying in one hand. He obligingly stoops to pet the dog anyway and check for a collar, getting a face full of doggy slobber in the process and being sure to keep the box out of reach.   
  
“Hey bud, where’s your owner?” Almost as if on cue, he spots a little boy running towards them. Bucky promptly grabs the leash and holds it until the kid reaches them.

“Lucky! You weren’t supposed to run off!” He looks up at Bucky. “Sorry mister, he got away from me.”  
  
“I take it he’s yours?”   
  
“Sorta!”   
  
Bucky hands over the leash. “Here you go.”   
  
“Thank you, mister. He saw a pizza delivery truck and ran off after it.”   
  
Bucky laughs. “A dog that chases pizza. First I’ve heard ‘a that.”   
  
“CJ!”   
  
The boy winces. “Uh-oh.”

A tall blond man catches up to them, and bends over, hands on his knees. He holds up a finger for a moment, clearly trying to catch his breath.

“Whew. Okay, sorry about that.”   
  
Bucky waves his free hand. “No problem, they’re not hurting anything.”   
  
“Well, all the same, neither of them should’ve run off. Thanks for uh, stopping them, I guess? Anyway, nice to meetcha.” The man places a hand on the kid’s head. “This is CJ, the dog is Lucky or Pizza Dog, depending on what day it is and what he’ll answer to, and I am Clint.” He holds out his other hand, which Bucky promptly shakes.   
  
“Nice to meet ya as well, I am Bucky.”   
  
“Well, hello and goodbye, Bucky. Come on, CJ, Lucky, let’s head home.”   
  
“Bye mister Bucky!”   
  
“Bye kiddo, bye Lucky, and bye Clint.”   
  
Bucky watches the trio head inside, smiling. Well, at least the neighbors are nice.   
__________________________________________________________________

The second time Bucky meets Clint, it’s when they’re both checking their mailboxes. They exchange casual greetings, then go their separate ways. The third and fourth times are similar, brief meet ups and greetings, sometimes with Lucky and CJ in superhero costumes (which had been hysterical when Bucky learned they were running from Clint after stealing half a box of leftover pizza).   
  
The fifth time, Lucky escapes again, and Bucky has to return him to Clint, who thanks him, and offers cookies while scolding Lucky (who doesn’t even look chastised, like he’s heard it all before).   
  
“I made too many, take some home with you if you want. I promise they’re okay, CJ was watching the whole time. And eating the chocolate.”   
  
CJ just grins. “Best part!”     
  
And that is how Bucky goes home with a dozen very good chocolate chip cookies that he contentedly munches on as he goes back to his apartment.   
  
The sixth time is when Bucky learns something new. Two new things, actually. Once again, they’re at the mailboxes.   
  
“Hey, where’s your kid?”   
  
“Hmm?”

“Uh, CJ, right? Your son?”  
  
“OH! Heh, no, he’s not my son, he’s my nephew, and he’s off on a playdate. And hopefully napping.”   
  
“Sorry for assuming, I just thought-”   
  
“Nah, ‘s fine. It’s funny, he resembles me more than he does his dad.”   
  
“Must be kinda neat.”   
  
“In a way, yeah. The best part of this, he’s mine for the summer, so I can spoil him up, send him home when school starts, and then wait for the inevitable phone call from my brother about how he’s gonna kill me when he sees me again.” Clint cackles delightedly.   
  
“In other words, you get to use your nephew as revenge on your brother.”   
  
“Well, to be fair, I _did_ tell him that would happen once he told me I was an uncle. Jerk waited two weeks to tell me though. Why? ‘Cause he thought I wouldn’t approve.”   
  
“Er, why wouldn’t you approve? Nevermind, it’s none of my business, sorry.”   
  
“ ‘s fine, ‘s fine. I can explain over coffee if you wanna come up.”   
  
“Sure, why not. Oh hang on, I have something of yours, it looks like?” Bucky holds out an envelope.   
  
“If it’s one of those Publisher’s Clearing House things, you can toss it, there’s too many hoops to jump through to even try for it. Do you want this ad from a satellite company?”   
  
“Nah, throw it away.”   
  
“Gotcha.”

Mail sorted, Bucky follows Clint up to his apartment, and takes the chance to look around anyway while toeing his shoes off at the door.   
  
It’s cluttered in the way one expects from a person with a kid and a dog. There’s a coloring book and markers on the coffee table, next to a squeaky dog toy and a juice box. The tv is playing a kid’s show (something Disney-related from the looks of it).   
  
Various clothing is scattered everywhere, like their owner had simply tossed them in the process of looking for something. Tiny sneakers have been kicked off by the door underneath a dog leash, and a small container of bubbles sit next them.   
  
There’s also a set up of signal strobe lights, clearly meant to alert the owner when someone’s at the door. And Bucky has noticed the purple hearing aids tucked behind his neighbor’s ears.

(He's not unobservant, after all.)  
  
But for all that, it’s very homey and lived in. Bucky seats himself at the kitchen table at Clint’s gesture.   
  
“Do you want sugar, milk, creamer? Anything? I’ve got regular milk and soy milk if you’re trying to be healthy or something. Also got that Truvia sweetener thing too, somewhere.”   
  
“I’ll take it black, two sugars please.”   
  
“‘Kay.”   
  
A mug of coffee is shortly pressed into his hands, and with a nod of thanks, Bucky sips at it.   
  
“So, you were wondering why my bro thought I wouldn’t be happy about being an uncle. To make a long story short, I didn’t care much for CJ’s mother. Still don’t. She’s not a bad person per se, and neither is my brother, but there were some mistakes made, some words said that couldn’t be taken back, a threat or two about adoption, and in end, Barney thought I wouldn't accept CJ.”   
  
Clint shrugs, takes a drink, and continues. “Which is a load of bull, because I adore the kid, and would’ve been at the hospital when he was born, except I was tied up at work.”

“Oh. So, was it the adoption thing that got you, or?”   
  
“Nah, not all. I just don’t believe in using it as a threat to make someone stick around, which is what she did, and when Barney made it clear that wouldn’t work, that he’d take the kid himself before she gave him up, well. Hence the words and such that couldn’t be taken back. But my feelings about CJ’s mother have nothing to do with CJ himself. He’s a good kid.”   
  
“Ahhhh.” Bucky nods. “I’d say I know how you feel, but in my case, my sister just decided to tell me after it was confirmed. ‘Hey big bro, you’re gonna be an uncle in about nine months, hope you’re ready to go shopping!’”   
  
Clint laughs. “Bet that was fun.”   
  
Bucky groans. “Oh god, the amount of baby supplies I helped shop for was _ridiculous._ ”   
  
“I got lucky there, I didn’t have to help shop.”   
  
“Count your blessings. My sister had _twins._ ”   
  
“Uh-oh.”   
  
“Yeah, that was fun. Go to the doctor for the checkup, and ‘oh by the way, there’s _two babies_ instead one, congratulations!’ I thought my brother-in-law was gonna pass out when he heard the news.”

Clint snickers as he finishes off his coffee and rises to get another mug. “Want some more?”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
The apartment door bangs open, and feet patter across the floor. A blond blur passes by the kitchen, only to stop, turn around, and run up to Clint.   
  
“Hey squirt. Whatcha doing back so early?”   
  
“Aimee’s got a 3ds and she’s got Super Mario and Pokemon and she’s gonna trade me if I can find my 3ds and my games and I don’t remember where I put it do you know where it is I know where my charger’s at and my games but not my 3ds.”   
  
Clint raises an eyebrow.“First, slow down, take a breath.”   
  
CJ does so, taking a deep breath and letting it out.   
  
“Second, we have company, say hi. Third, last I saw it, you were playing with it upstairs, you might’ve left it in your room. Fourth, where’s Lucky?” Clint refills Bucky’s mug while he's talking.   
  
“He’s with Aimee she said she’d keep an eye on him and thank you!” CJ runs off again, pauses, and runs back to stand in front of Bucky. “Hi Mister Bucky!”   
  
“Hi CJ.”   
  
“Whatcha doing?” CJ rocks back and forth on his heels, watching Bucky with round eyes.   
  
“Drinking coffee with your uncle.”   
  
“Coffee’s gross.”   
  
“Maybe to you, but we adults like it.”   
  
“Uncle Clint _loves_ it. Dad says Uncle’s not normal to drink so much coffee all the time.”   
  
Clint snorts. “Your dad says a lot of things that I don’t pay attention to.”   
  
Bucky chuckles. “Pretty sure it goes both ways, kid. ‘M sure your uncle says alot of things your dad doesn’t pay attention to either.”   
  
“I dunno. Maybe!”   
  
“Maybe indeed. Weren’t you looking for something?”   
  
“Oh yeah!” CJ takes off again, a fading “Bye Mister Bucky!” trailing off after him. Both men watch him go, and Bucky shakes his head. “If I had HALF of that energy, I’d get so much stuff done.”

Clint sighs. “Don’t I know it. Too bad it can’t be bottled up.”   
  
“We’d corner the market on energy drinks and stuff.” Bucky sips at his coffee, smiling.   
  
“Oooh, we could knock out those five-hour energy things!”   
  
“Bleh, they taste horrid anyway.”   
  
“Do they? I’ve never tried ‘em. Though I knew a guy in school who used to mix orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, chocolate milk and whole milk together, and call it an energy drink. THAT tasted horrid.”   
  
Bucky grimaces. “Ew. That sounds so gross on so many levels. I’ll stick with coffee, thank you.”   
  
“Exactly.” Clint raises his mug, Bucky clinks his against it, and they finish their coffee as CJ runs back down the stairs and out the door, game system in hand. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that night, after dinner (which was dino nuggets with mac and cheese), CJ is curled up next to Clint on the couch, half-asleep.   
  
“Uncle Clint?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“I like Mister Bucky.”   
  
“Well good, I like Mister Bucky too.”   
  
“Can he come over again sometime soon?”   
  
“If he wants to. He has a life too, just like us.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Did you trade Pokemon with Aimee?”   
  
“Yeah. I even got to play with her hamster. He’s squirmy, but he let me hold him an’ feed him sunflower seeds.”   
  
“Sounds like a good day.”   
  
“Uh-huh.” CJ yawns. “He pooped in my hand though.”   
  
“Gross. I hope you washed your hands very well after that.”   
  
“I did.” Another yawn.   
  
“I think it’s bed time for you, squirt.”   
  
“Nuh- _uh_ .”   
  
“Yuh-huh. Come on.” Clint stands, scoops up his still protesting nephew, and walks upstairs, Lucky on his heels. After a quick bathroom break and a reminder to brush his teeth, CJ is tucked into bed, and Lucky immediately jumps up and lays beside him. CJ snuffles, slings an arm over the dog, and promptly drops off to sleep.   
  
Snickering, Clint snaps a picture and texts his brother.   
  
_Your kid is still alive and trying to steal my dog. Also he got to play with a hamster today._ _  
_ _  
_ He’s halfway down the stairs when his phone rings.   
  
“Yo.” _  
_ _  
_ _“QUIT SPOILING MY KID.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m an uncle, it’s my job. I fed him dino nuggets and mac and cheese for dinner, by the way. He made a volcano and sacrificed the dinosaurs. I’m pretty sure he slipped Lucky a couple here and there too.”   
  
_“Sounds like him. He drinking that soy milk like he’s supposed to?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Yeah, but I don’t think he likes it much. Gonna try the almond milk. Or else get a different flavor. And what’s this I hear about not being normal for drinking so much coffee?” Clint drops onto the couch, picking up the remote and channel-surfing. He finally settles on a home improvement show.   
  
_“I only told the truth. Pretty sure you run on caffeine and pizza, and you’re gonna drop dead from a damn heart attack one day.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “And I’ll be happy knowing it was caused by something I loved. Also, fuck you, I’m gonna live to be a hundred. Though if your son teams up with my dog to steal my leftover pizza again, I’m selling him to the zoo.”   
  
_“Bullshit, you love him too much. How’s your hearing doing?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Still crappy as ever. I hear you fine right now, but that’s just ‘cause I got my aids in. Need to take ‘em out though, been wearing ‘em all day, and my ears need to breathe.”   
  
_“Alright. Hey, are you still signing?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “When I remember to, yeah. Why?”   
  
_“Just checking. Gonna get off here, and for the last time, stop spoiling my kid, he never wants to come home as it is.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “He’s seven, what do you expect? And let’s be real, Iowa isn’t the most fun place anyway.”   
  
_“Age and Iowa have nothing to do with it. You have a dog, you let him get away with murder, and you know it.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Worse lies I have never heard.”   
  
There’s an amused chuckle. _“Asshole. Bye. Tell the kid I said hi and I love him.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Takes one to know one, jerk. And I will. Bye.”

__________________________________________________________________  
  
Breakfast is banana pancakes with bacon for CJ, and toast with scrambled eggs and a pot of coffee for Clint, and the last of the dog food and fresh water for Lucky.   
  
“Hey bratling. Your dad called last night.”   
  
CJ looks up from pulling apart bacon. “Yeah?”   
  
“He says hi, he loves you, and that I can sell you to the zoo.”   
  
“Nope.” He bends his head back over his food, dissecting pancakes and getting syrup everywhere.   
  
“Okay, he didn’t say the last part. But we gotta go shopping today, we need more dog food and human food.”   
  
“Can I help?”

“Are you going to stick with me? No running off?”

“Yes.”

“After shopping, I need to do laundry and clean up the place, so when we get back, I want you to pick up your dirty clothes.”   
  
“Alright.”   
  
“Then you can take your toys and Lucky, and go sit in the rec area or something, okay?”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Good boy.” Clint pecks a quick kiss to the top of CJ’s head and sets his coffee mug in the sink.

Shopping turns out to be an experience. There’s a basic shopping list that becomes almost impossible to stick to, as running up and down the aisles is a pain due to the store ‘reorganizing’ everything.

By the time they get everything, CJ is starting to whine, and Clint feels like whining himself. There’s a quick detour to the nearest vegan ice cream stand for cones, then head home.  
  
Food is put away, CJ is blocked from stealing the entire box of fruit snacks, but he’s given _one_ package for refilling Lucky’s food and water bowls without being asked, and there’s a quick discussion about lunch.   
  
Finally, CJ is shooed off to go collect his laundry. It doesn’t happen, since he gets sidetracked by a book that has landed under his bed, and well, it _is_ dark, cool, and cozy there, so it’s really only inevitable that he falls asleep, at least in his opinion.

(Clint says no, it was just an attempt to get out of chores, but on the other hand, CJ _did_ need a nap. CJ denies any such thing.)   
  
Laundry is still collected, however, and CJ’s backpack is loaded with his tablet, his 3ds, his games, his chargers, some snacks and a drink tucked into a bag, and of course some snacks for Lucky.

“Alright, now what are the rules?”   
  
“Don’t talk to anyone I don’t know.”   
  
“What else?”   
  
“If I hafta pee, come on back.”   
  
“Keep going.”   
  
“Don’t mess with any jigsaw puzzles that are being worked on, don’t let anyone borrow my toys, because if they get broke, that’s my own fault, an’ take a break when the timer goes off, so I give my eyes, ears, and hands a rest.”   
  
“Anything else?”   
  
“I love you.” CJ hugs Clint’s leg. “Lots an’ lots.”   
  
“I love you too, lots and lots also. Now go play.” Clint ruffles sandy blond hair, and then boy and dog are on their merry way.   
  
The recreational area isn’t so much an actual rec room, as it is a small space that was planned to be something else, but instead, was rejected in favor of a bigger space.

There's shelves with books and jigsaw puzzles, along with several squashy chairs scattered around, tables for said jigsaws, and of course, a kids corner of sorts.

CJ sets up camp near the back, next to the table that usually holds puzzles that’ve been set aside in search of other, more complicated ones.   
  
The tablet is turned on, headphones plugged in, and while an episode of Bubble Guppies is loading, everything else is set up. Lucky lays down in front of the chair, CJ turns himself sideways so his feet hang over the arm, and settles in for a marathon. He gets through the first season of Bubble Guppies before the timer goes off, and he switches to his 3ds, cheerfully running through Mario levels. The second timer goes off, and with a sigh, CJ pauses his game.   
  
“Snack time, Lucky.”   
  
Dog treats are pulled out and handed over, and CJ slurps at a water bottle while shoving everything back into his bag (leaving out a snack for himself).   
  
“Alright, we gotta go back home, it’s lunch time. And I need to pee.”   
  
“Too much information, kid.”   
  
CJ looks up at the familiar voice, and grins. “Hi Mister Bucky!”   
  
“Hi CJ. What’re you doing up here?”   
  
“I was watching stuff on my tablet and then I switched to my ds and then I had to take a snack break for me and Lucky ‘cause Lucky’s my guard dog, and he didn’t bark once so that means you’re safe.” CJ stuffs his snack crackers in his mouth, beaming. “He must like you.”   
  
“Good to hear it. Hi Lucky.” Bucky stoops to pet him, and gets a palmful of slobber in return. Laughing, Bucky wipes his hand on his jeans and stands.   
“What are you doing up here?”   
  
“I came to return a puzzle I finished. Now I’m gonna head back home.”   
  
“I’ll go with you. I gotta go eat lunch anyway, and I think Uncle Clint is probably finished cleaning up.”   
  
“Alright, we’ll just go together then. Got all yer stuff?”   
  
“Um.” CJ scratches his leg for a moment, then checks his bag. “Yup!”   
  
The entire walk back down to the floor they live on, CJ hangs on to Bucky’s hand and alternates between talking about what he was watching, and asking questions. Bucky, for his part, is mostly bemused and answers as best as he can.   
  
“What’s your favorite kind of pizza?”   
  
“Uh, don’t really have one.”   
  
“What’s your favorite kind of coffee? Uncle Clint says decaf is the worst thing ever inventered.”   
  
“You mean invented. And decaf is awful.”   
  
“What’s your favorite kind of dog?”   
  
“I like all dogs.”   
  
“Where’s your other arm? The shiny one?”   
  
“I didn’t feel like wearing it today.”   
  
“Oh.” Bucky is half expecting a follow-up question about his arm, but it doesn’t come, as CJ is already onto a different topic. “Do you have any pets?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Do you want one?”   
  
“Not particularly.”   
  
“I want a pet, but my dad says no, but Uncle Clint says we can share Lucky whenever I visit. Did you know this my first time visiting him? I was ‘sposed to come last year but I got sick, and then I had to do summer school, it was very boring.”   
  
“Summer school can be fun sometimes, with the right teachers and activities.”   
  
“I dunno why they make school in the summer, we get enough of it during the rest of the year. Have you ever seen Bubble Guppies?”     
  
“No, never watched it.” They stop in front of Clint’s door. “And here you go, squirt, home all safe. Tell your uncle I said hi.”   
  
“Come in and tell ‘im yourself! You can have lunch with us!”   
  
“Kid, you can’t just _invite_ people to lunch without telling your uncle.”

“Yes I can.” CJ opens the door, and tugs on Bucky’s hand. “Come on.”   
  
Clint doesn’t bat an eye when Bucky follows the boy inside. “Hey Bucky, hey CJ.”   
  
“Uncle Clint, can Mister Bucky have lunch with us?”   
  
“That depends on if he wants grilled sandwiches and soup, and if he doesn’t have anything else planned. Did you ask him?”   
  
“....oops.”   
  
“Uh-huh.”   
  
“We ran into each other up on the rec area, and I walked him home, and he talked my ear off.” Bucky chuckles. “I told him to tell you hi, and next thing I know, I’m being invited to lunch and told that it’s okay.”   
  
“It is, but he knows he’s supposed to ask permission first. We’re working on manners, promise. Kid, go pee and stop doing the dance.”   
  
CJ takes off immediately. Bucky snickers. “Cute kid.”   
  
“Yep. Did you want to stay for lunch? I honestly don’t mind.”   
  
“Sure, why not. I think CJ would be disappointed if I didn’t.”   
  
“Probably. And then he’ll pout for the rest of the day, and I will be shipping him over to you so you can fix it.”   
  
“Fair enough. What are you making?”   
  
“Grilled cheese sandwiches with meat in the middle, and tomato soup. Any preference about cheese or meat?”   
  
“None at all, I’m not a picky eater. My nieces, on the other hand, I swear if they could live off chicken nuggets and pasta, they would.”   
  
Clint grins. “CJ would do the same, honestly. Though he likes fish sticks too. Anyway, sit, make yourself at home.”   
  
“Can I wash my hand first? Your dog kinda slobbered over it.”   
  
“Sure. Sink’s over there, so is the soap.”   
  
The sound of feet pounding down the stairs catches their attention, as does the fact that CJ trips over the last step and lands hard on his hands and knees on the floor.

“And that is why we don't run inside or on the stairs.” Clint crosses over to the boy and crouches down. “Still, at least it wasn't your face this time. Up you get.” CJ is hauled to his feet and dusted off after a quick look over. “Nothing’s broken, you might have some bruised knees, but at least you’re not hurt too bad.”   
  
CJ sniffles, and leans into his uncle, who pats his back and kisses the top of his head. “You’re alright, buddy. Go sit at the table, I’m gonna start lunch.”

CJ does as instructed, rubbing at his face, where a few stray tears have escaped. Bucky cleans up and sits next to CJ, drawing him into a conversation as a distraction.

(It works wonderfully.)  
  
Lunch is a casual affair, CJ chattering happily about Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Hot Wheels cars, and Clint reminding him not to talk with his mouth full. Bucky is reminded of his nieces doing the same thing, and says as much.   
  
Clint says it must be a kid thing, and Bucky agrees. He helps clear the table afterwards, but is firmly blocked from actually doing anything else.   
  
“You walked my nephew home, you let him talk your ear off, and you cleared the table, you don’t gotta clean as well, go sit down or something.”   
  
“Whatever. Thanks for lunch, though, and I hate to eat and run, but I’ve gotta go do laundry myself, and get ready for a guy’s night out with my friend, and that requires me digging through my closet for something decent to wear.” Bucky rolls his eyes. “Don’t see why my jeans aren’t good enough.”   
  
“No prob, thanks for walking CJ back home. And maybe if you have nice jeans, those would work? I mean, I live in jeans, sweatpants, and pajamas, so I’m not one to go to for fashion advice.” Clint shrugs.   
  
“Pfft, me neither.” Bucky ruffles CJ’s hair. “Bye squirt, see you sometime soon. Stay out of trouble.”   
  
“Bye mister Bucky.”   
  
The door closes, and CJ looks up at Clint. “Can I go back to the rec area?”   
  
“Yeah. I’ll go with you and start a round of laundry, since I finally got the house cleaned up.”   
  
“....will you do a puzzle with me?”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
“What’s for dinner?”   
  
“You just had lunch! Don’t worry about dinner yet, brat.”   
  
Once laundry has been dumped into the washing machine, the duo settles in to work on a 300 piece puzzle, stopping briefly to put clothes in the dryer.

CJ has a good summer. There's trips to the park, to the pool, to various free attractions, and he happily relays each adventure to his dad. There’s barbeques on the roof top, water fights with the kids in the building, and when Clint has to work and Simone watches CJ, a marathon of Steven Universe.   
  
(Which leads to CJ learning the opening song and requesting that Clint watch it with him.)

He picks up sign language quickly, and loves that he can get Clint’s attention by signing.

The best part is that he still gets to see Bucky, who is usually willing to hang out with the both of them when he's not at work or busy with other things.  
  
Clint is forever amused at how much CJ likes Bucky, and how much Bucky seems to like CJ in return. Phone numbers are swapped, and occasionally used, and food is passed off to Bucky whenever Clint starts to stress bake.

Bucky doesn't mind. Clint is considerate enough to check about allergies and likes/dislikes, and CJ always climbs into his lap if Bucky is present for said stress baking.  It makes for comfortable afternoons and pleasant company.  
__________________________________________________________________

It’s the weekend before CJ has to go home, and he’s sprawled contentedly in front of the tv with his chin in his hands, bright purple sock-clad feet kicking in the air absently. He’s really only wearing a tank top and his spider-man briefs in addition to the socks, but he’s content all the same.  
  
Clint is dressed similarly, in a t-shirt and boxers and bright green socks on his feet. He’s declared it a ‘lazy day’, which was code for ‘dress how you want.’ He’s currently sitting at the table with his laptop, holding his controller when his phone rings.  
  
Swiping his thumb across it and awkwardly holding it between his ear and shoulder, he manages a quick “hello?” before almost dropping it. With a sigh, he adjusts it. “Hello?”  
  
“Hey, it’s Bucky. Are you guys busy?”   
  
“Not really. CJ’s watching tv, Lucky’s napping, and I’m just playing a game. Why?”  
  
“Well, my sister is on vacation for a week, and she left the girls with me. Was wonderin’ if you’d wanna come over and hang out? Or we can come over there, don’t matter much to us, really.”   
  
Clint scans the apartment, which is surprisingly not that cluttered. “Give us about 15 minutes, yeah? Then come on by, we can use the company, and it’ll do CJ good to interact with more kids anyway.”   
  
“Alright. Take 20, I’ve gotta wrangle bathroom breaks.”   
  
“Heh, have fun.”   
  
“I know, right? See ya in a bit.”   
  
“M’kay.”   
  
Both men hang up, and CJ rolls over a couple times to get his uncle in sight. “Who was that?”   
  
“That was Mister Bucky, he’s got his nieces for the week, and he wants us to meet them. So we gotta put on pants, bud.”   
  
“...do I _have_ to?”  
  
“Yep. I gotta put on pants too, so don’t whine.”   
  
CJ huffs, but pushes himself up. “Fiiiiiiine.”   
  
“And brush your hair a little bit.”  
  
“Today was s’posed to be a lazy day.”   
  
“And it still is. Notice I didn’t say you had to change shirts.”   
  
CJ looks down at his tank top, which is still pretty clean other than a few stray mustard spots. “Okay.”  
  
“Good boy. All we’re probably gonna do is watch a movie or something, I doubt they’ll stay for dinner.”  
  
“What’s for dinner?”   
  
“You, if you don’t quit stalling.”   
  
“Nuh-uh!”   
  
“Uh-huh! I’ll have little boy stew.”   
  
“Ewww!” CJ giggles. “I wouldn’t taste good.”  
  
“I dunno, you had hotdogs for lunch, and those are always good.”   
  
“That’s true.”  
  
“Exactly, don’t doubt your Uncle Clint. Now go put on pants, brush your hair, and I’ll be right behind you after I clean up a little.”   
  
CJ obligingly heads up the stairs, and Clint follows suit after shutting down his laptop.  
  
By the time they’re presentable, there’s a knock on the door, which makes the lights flash. CJ immediately bolts for it.   
  
_“AH!”_

CJ skids to a stop, hand hovering over the doorknob. “What?”  
  
“What’s the door rule?”   
  
“But I know who it is!”   
  
“ _What’s the door rule?_ ”   
  
With an exaggerated sigh, the boy turns back to the door. “Who is it?”   
  
“It’s Mister Bucky, and Marley and Molly, who are my nieces.”   
  
At a confirmation nod from Clint, CJ opens the door.   
  
Bucky stands there, holding two little girls by the hand, both of whom are slightly hiding behind him.   
  
Clint waves them in. “Go ahead and sit down where you like. Girls, I am Mister Clint, this is CJ, and I have a dog named Lucky. He’s very friendly, but he won’t bother you if you don’t want him to.”   
  
Bucky nudges both girls. “Introduce yourselves. I know you were taught manners.”   
  
The one on the right, with two pony tails, wiggles her fingers at Clint. “I’m Molly.”     
  
The one on the left, with a single braid, waves. “I’m Marley. Can I pet your doggy?”

“If you want to.” Marley promptly scurries over to where Lucky’s flopped, carefully running a hand over his back. He licks her cheek, making her giggle.

CJ is currently eyeing the girls with all the wariness one expects from meeting new kids. For her part, Molly hasn’t left Bucky’s side at all since they sat down, tucking herself under her uncle’s arm.  
  
Clint claps his hands. “Alright, so who wants to watch a movie? And does anyone want snacks?”   
  
Bucky raises his free hand, grinning. “I want a five course gourmet meal.”   
  
“And I want a vacation on a tropical island, but it’s not happening, so you can have cookies. I’ve got a bunch of different kinds.”   
  
CJ has settled himself on the couch on Bucky's other side. “Uncle went on a baking spree. All we got is peanut butter, chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, m&m, and almond cookies.”   
  
“Oh, that’s all, huh?”   
  
“Yup. He gave away the rest of ‘em.”   
  
“You didn’t need all of them anyway, considering you were eating the dough more than you were helping.”   
  
CJ signs something too fast for Bucky to catch, and Clint signs back, making the boy laugh.   
  
“Okay girls, Mister Clint has cookies if you want them later.”   
  
“I’ve also got those apple dipper things? With yogurt? And juice boxes.”   
  
“They’ll be fine, they had lunch already, they can wait.”   
  
“You sure? It's not a problem.”

“Positive, stop fussing.” Bucky shifts so Molly is laying on his chest and not his side. “Little girl, you have the pointiest chin ever.”

“Do not. Marley does.”   
  
“Marley has the pointiest knees.”   
  
Clint snorts. “Who wants to watch a movie?”   
  
There is a chorus of “Me!” “Me!” “I do!”   
  
“Wow, okay, yes all around. You guys okay with The Lego Movie? That’s about the only one that I know where it’s at. Well, that and The Good Dinosaur, take your pick.” Clint shrugs. “Don’t matter much to me either way.”   
  
Marley looks up from petting Lucky, who’s rolled over for belly rubs and is soaking up all the attention. “Lego movie?”   
  
Even Molly looks interested. “Haven’t seen that.”   
  
CJ bounces. “Put that one in, put that one in! If they haven’t seen it, they’ll like it, it’s funny!”   
  
“Lego movie it is then.” After a quick check through the DVD cabinet, and a bit of channel switching, the movie starts playing after Clint elects to skip through the previews.

Everyone is laughing by the time Wyldstyle and Emmet have reached the cantina. Snacks are passed around halfway through the movie, along with paper towels, because “Apple slices and juice boxes are naturally sticky, and sticky fingerprints are hard to wipe off, and my apartment can only handle so much scrubbing.”   
  
At some point, CJ relocates himself to Clint’s lap, Marley has taken his spot, and Molly has crept down to carefully pet Lucky, who licks her hand and makes her squeal.   
  
When the movie’s over, it’s clear that nobody is eager to leave, so Clint puts in The Good Dinosaur.     
  
“....why’s he making his son go in the rain to catch the kid?” Molly asks finally.   
  
“’Cause it’s s’posed to teach him responsibility, since he let it go.” CJ says. Clint winces as the boy bounces and an elbow lands in his shoulder.   
  
“Ow. Sit still or get down.”   
  
“Sorry.”   
  
“Also, no spoilers. They haven’t seen this yet.”   
  
“Sorry.”   
  
The ending of the movie makes the kids tear up, sniffling. Bucky and Clint exchange glances over the kids heads.

“I didn’t think it was that sad…” Clint says finally.   
  
Bucky shrugs. “I think I burned out my tears on Old Yeller.”   
  
Clint grins. “Old Yeller, oh come back Yeller~”   
  
“Shut it.”   
  
“Best doggone dog in the west~. Although that would probably hurt a lot more now, since I actually have my own dog.” Clint reaches down to pet Lucky. “And at least Arlo made it home, and Spot found a family.”   
  
CJ cheers. “Happy ending!”   
  
“Yup. So, who wants cookies now?”   
  
Bucky winces as twin voices yell loudly in the affirmative. “Inside voices, girls.”   
  
Comfort cookies are passed out, along with extra juice boxes, and CJ graciously shares his coloring books and markers.   
  
Clint and Bucky shuffle through take-out menus, since it’s obvious that everyone’s having too much fun to worry about going home yet.   
  
“Whaddya think, Chinese?”   
  
“If we avoid orange chicken, that might be okay. M&M are allergic to anything citrus.”   
  
“Well, there’s greek. I know this one place that does a mean gyro. So good, man. Except CJ is allergic to regular milk.”   
  
“We could always just do a burger run? No wait, we did that last night.” Bucky sighs, and Clint pats his shoulder.   
  
“Save that for another time, we can meet up at McDonald’s or something, let ‘em run wild in the playplace.”   
  
“Good idea. Okay, what about sandwiches and salads?”   
  
“Sandwiches, sure. Dunno if CJ would eat a salad. Hey wait, what about breakfast for dinner?”   
  
Bucky looks thoughtful. “I’ve got syrup in the fridge, pancake mix and like, 2 cartons of eggs.”   
  
“I’ve got plenty of bread, some eggs too, and syrup. I think I have some bacon, since CJ and I slept past breakfast, and I know I have jelly. We can totally do this.”  

“We got this. Okay, I can round the girls up, and we can go get the stuff and come back.”

“Orrr, I can get all my things, I can grab my kid, and we can go play in your kitchen.”   
  
“I suppose that works.”  

“Alright.” Clint places two fingers between his lips, and whistles. “YO, CRITTERS!”   
  
“Critters?” Bucky murmurs.   
  
“Shush, I know for a fact that you’ve called CJ squirt.”   
  
“He _is_ a squirt. A cute one, but still a squirt.”

“Uh-huh. CJ, girls, pick things up. We’re gonna go over to Mister Bucky’s apartment and make dinner, and you guys can still hang out over there.”

There’s a scramble as markers and coloring books are put away and shoes are put on, and after explaining what dinner is going to be, a lot of bouncing and noise that makes even Clint wince and turn down his hearing aids.   
  
“Bucky, if you don’t mind, I can send CJ ahead with you, and get the supplies in the meantime.”   
  
“‘S fine by me. Come on guys.”   
  
The trip to Bucky’s apartment is quick, and the group automatically heads to the kitchen.   
  
Once Clint arrives, he sets everything down and looks at his partner in crime slash cooking. “So, Bucky, the real question here is, do we let the critters help?”   
  
“They can make the toast and butter it. I can do eggs if you’ll tackle pancakes?”  

Clint nods. “Excellent, I can put chocolate chips in the batter, I had a bag laying around, figure it might as well get put to use.”   
  
“Whaddya think, should we add fruit somewhere?”   
  
“Not in the least.” Clint grins.

“Your anti-fruit crusade is ridiculous.”   
  
“I don’t mind fruit, it’s _vegetables_ I take issue with, thank you.”   
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be an adult?” Bucky grins. “I’m not seeing any signs of that.”   
  
“Screw you,” Clint says cheerfully. “Now, point me towards your bowls and pots and pans, let’s get this sideshow on the road.”   
  
Breakfast for dinner is a messy success. Pancake batter goes everywhere, the toast has holes in it, and more chocolate chips are eaten than actually make it into the batter. Juice is spilled, and bacon is slightly burnt, but still edible, and many an egg yolk is poked.   
  
Overall, everyone has fun, and the apartment is filled with chatter. The kids are recruited into clean up, which goes about as well as expected. Still, everything gets done in the end.   
  
“We’ll have to do this again sometime.” Clint yawns. “Maybe not breakfast, but something else.”   
  
“I’m game. When’s CJ leave?”   
  
“Next weekend.”  

“Then we still got a whole week to think of things to do.”

“Well, we'll need to coordinate schedules or something. Maybe a day at the park? CJ and I go to a lot of free events anyway.”

“Yeah, we did that too before I moved, probably can't hurt to start again.” Bucky shrugs.

“But should we pack our own food, or keep an eye out for food trucks and such?”

“Maybe both? Though it depends on the weather too, it's been really hot lately. Plus, we have to consider allergies.”

“...oh my god.”   
  
“What?”   
  
Clint looks both horrified and pleased. “You know what we sound like?”   
  
“What?”

“Soccer moms!”  
  
“Oh god no.”   
  
“No no no, it’s true! Except instead of being mommies, we’re uncles! This is an uncle support group!”   
  
“Never say that again, you are _banned_ from saying that.”   
  
Clint cackles. “Uncle support group!”   
  
“GET OUT.”   
  
“Spoilsport. CJ, what do you say?”  
  
“Thanks for having us, and thanks for dinner!” CJ chirps obediently.   
  
“You’re very welcome, CJ.”   
  
“Alright, we’re gonna scoot, it’s bath time then bed time and all the jazz that comes with it. Night, ladies and gentleman.” Clint holds out his hands for the girls to shake, which they do.   
  
“Bye Mister Clint!” The twins chorus. “See you later!”   
  
“Aww, that is adorable. Bucky, please tell me they practice the speaking in sync thing.”  
  
“It wouldn’t surprise me. Anyway, be safe, yeah?”   
  
“Same to you. Call me or come over when you wanna hammer out plans.” Clint heads towards the door. “After all, the Uncle Support Group should be in agreement.”   
  
“Nope, I’m done with you. So done.”   
  
“You say it, but you don’t mean it.” Clint winks.   
  
“I definitely do, really.”   
  
“Lies and slander, Mister Barnes, lies and slander.”   
  
“Okay, that’s true too.”  
  
“See, we make a good team, and now CJ and I will officially get out of your hair. Come on, kiddo.”   
  
CJ waves as they leave, and Bucky and the twins wave back.   
__________________________________________________________________

It takes a couple days, but another playdate is set up, this time at a McDonald’s Playplace. The time is set for lunch, which means it’s a battle all around to get the kids rounded up fairly early. Still, they manage it, and once CJ, Molly, and Marley have gotten food into them, Bucky and Clint give them carte blanche to run wild.   
  
At least until around the hour and a half mark, when there’s a lot of yelling and screaming, which is clearly requiring investigating.   
  
Clint sighs. “And it was going so well, too. You wanna handle it or shall I?”   
  
“Mmm, rock paper scissors?”   
  
“Fair enough. On three?”   
  
“Yeah. Ready? One, two, three.”   
  
Clint has scissors, Bucky has rock, and after knocking back the last bit of coffee in his cup, Clint rises to his feet. “Okay, let’s find out what the issue is.”   
  
With a bit of effort, Clint makes his way to the top of the play place. The issue turns out to be CJ blocking the tunnels by laying right in the middle of the intersection so the girls can’t get through. In retaliation, the twins are trying to push him through one.   
  
“ALRIGHT.” All three kids freeze, and stare at Clint. “Girls, stop trying to push CJ out of the way. CJ, we’ve had this discussion before, you either play nice, or not all. Now, all of you, get down to the ground. CJ, you’re in time-out for ten minutes.”   
  
CJ starts to protest.   
  
“And if you start whining, it’ll be fifteen.”   
  
CJ snaps his mouth shut.   
  
“Marley, Molly, I’ll let your uncle decide what he’s going to do, but in the meantime, let’s go, because I _know_ you’re not entirely blameless.”   
  
There’s a lot of sniffling and muttering, but all do as they’re told. Once Bucky is given the details of what happened, the girls end up in time-out also.   
  
“You know, you could’ve put them in time-out yourself,” Bucky says, with a raised eyebrow.

Clint shrugs. “Not my kids, not my decision.”   
  
“True, good point.” Bucky gets up, and refills Clint’s coffee. “I think there’s more to this, though.”

“Oh, I'm sure there is. Things are never that simple.”

Clint is right, however. The main cause of the fight is due to everyone wanting to play with the steering wheel at the top, and rather than deal with it, CJ climbed into the tunnels and refused to move, kicking at anyone who tried to make him.

Which led to the whole fiasco of trying to shove him around.

After timeout is finished, apologies are made, and the kids are allowed to go back to playing while the adults get something to eat.

The trip back home is quiet, by way of the kids falling asleep on the bus. They don't stir, not even with all the stops being made. It’s a juggling act to get them all picked up and carried off the bus without waking them, but thankfully it’s a short walk to the elevator, and a shorter walk to their apartments.   
  
Clint jerks his head towards his door. “You wanna just lay the girls down with CJ? Your hands are pretty full, it’d be easier. Set ‘em down on the couch for a little bit, then you can go home after they wake up.”

“Sure, thanks. These two sacks o’ potatoes are killing my arms anyway.”

Clint gets his keys out, unlocks his door, and has to dodge an excited dog.

“Down, Lucky. Go ahead and set the girls down, I’mma do the same, and then if you don't mind keeping an eye on things, I'll take Lucky for a quick potty walk.”

Bucky does as instructed. “Okay. Uh, if CJ wakes up before you get back, is he going to freak out about you not being here?”

“He _shouldn't_ , but if he does, just hold him and calm him down. He’ll be fine, he likes you anyway. And I won't be gone that long.”

Clint is gone for maybe thirty minutes, and nobody other than Bucky is awake when he gets back. Of course, that doesn’t last long, as ten minutes later, Marley wakes up, and immediately announces she has to pee. Once that’s taken care of, Molly is awake, also needing to use the bathroom. CJ can be heard coming down the stairs, and he makes a beeline for Clint, who just holds him in his lap.   
  
“Hey buddy. Have a nice nap?”   
  
“Mmhm.”   
  
“Good. Go pee.”   
  
CJ climbs down, yawning, and disappears into the bathroom. When he returns, he goes right back to Clint’s lap.   
  
“Think someone’s still a bit sleepy. He’ll wake up all the way soon though.” Clint rubs a hand over his nephew’s back and looks over at Bucky and his nieces on the couch. “You guys sticking around, or disappearing on us?”   
  
“Figured you’d be sick of us by now. But yeah, we can stick around if ya want us to.” Bucky settles back in his spot on the couch.   
  
“I’m not rushing you out the door, am I? Besides, I need adult company, you can’t leave me alone here, we survived a McDonald’s Playplace trip and public transport. We need to recover.” Clint laughs as Bucky rolls his eyes.   


“Whatever, man, you just don't wanna watch nothing but kid shows all day.”

“Damn right. I know the opening to Bubble Guppies, to Steven Universe, to Paw Patrol, and god knows what else.”

“Steven Universe is good!” Molly protests.

“I know it is, but I'm not watching it right now, and it's not on anyway.” Clint looks around. “...where is the remote control?”

It turns out Bucky is sitting on it.

Everyone watches tv for a while, since several Peanuts specials are running, and everyone present likes Charlie Brown anyway.

 Pizza is ordered for dinner, and  Bucky takes his troop home after insisting on helping with cleanup.

__________________________________________________________________

  
Bucky and Clint do a couple more field trips that go pretty well overall. Minimal whining, crying, or asking for things, and regular potty breaks make for successful days out. Armed with snacks, water bottles, and mini-first aid kits, The Barton Uncle Support Group is prepared for adventure.   
  
(Especially at the gymnastics place. Digging Clint and CJ out of the foam block pit is a hilarious adventure on its own, considering CJ would jump back in when nobody was looking.)

When the day comes for CJ to leave, he has an epic meltdown that lands him in timeout, and all his toys packed away when he throws one of the chargers and a couple of the games, which makes him cry more once he realizes he's not getting them back.

By the time Barney shows up, CJ has mostly settled down, though he's still sniffling on Clint's shoulder and being patted.

“Wow, looks like a war zone in here,” Barney comments when he comes in.

Clint huffs. “Not far from the truth, really. He had a level 7 meltdown.”

“Ouch. He threw things?”

“Yep. And he's been in timeout almost constantly. Even Lucky hasn't wanted to be near him for a little while. Though he's coming back around now.”

Lucky has settled next to his owner's side, licking at CJ's dangling hand.  
  
“Is he asleep?”

“Not yet, but he's pretty wore out. Hey, look who's here.” Clint jogs his shoulder to get the boy’s attention. CJ looks up blearily, and manages a weak smile.

“Hi dad.”

“Hey bud.” Barney crouches down to his son's level. “Ready to go home?”

“No.”

“Well, sorry, but you gotta. School's starting soon, and you're gonna be in third grade. Don't you wanna make some new friends?”

“No.” CJ scrubs at his eyes with his fists, and lays back down, face turned away from his father. “Dun _want_ to go home.”   
  
Barney rolls his eyes and stands. “I knew that was coming.”   
  
“We both did. CJ, look, you got to spend all summer with me, now you get to go spend time with your dad. And you know you can come back another time. Hell, you’ll probably end up spending Christmas with me. You can call me sometimes, too. Speaking of that…” Clint looks up at his brother. “I expect a phone call once you reach the airport, and another one after you land, then one when you get home.”   
  
“Paranoid much?”   
  
“Have you _seen_ the news lately? Too much bullcrap going on with planes anymore.”   
  
“Fine fine, you’ll get your phone calls. Everything packed?”   
  
“Everything packed. He’s grounded from his toys right now, but if you want to give him something to play with on the plane, then that’s up to you.”   
  
“We’ll see.” Barney holds out his arms, and CJ willingly leans towards him with a yawn.   
  
It isn’t long before CJ actually does go to sleep, so Clint helps lug the suitcase and backpack down to the cab. He presses a kiss to the boy’s cheek, gives his brother a hug, and waves until the cab is out of sight, then heads back inside and glances around his apartment.

His newly empty apartment, rather, the third (temporary) tenant having left.   
  
There’s still evidence of CJ having been around, like the dirty dishes in the sink, the scuff marks on the wall from where CJ had kicked it in time-out (and that had landed him an extra five minutes in the corner, and resulted in whining), the jumbo bottle of bubbles on the counter, and the coloring book sitting open on the table.   
  
With a sigh, Clint hunts around for his mp3 player, sets it in the docking station, and loads up his cleaning playlist. Origa starts, and he bobs his head, singing along.   
  
_“The queen of hearts, a diamond knight, a starless sky no moon light, the world just makes no sense~”_ _  
_   
Time passes by as he gets into a groove. Halfway through the fifth song (Team the Best Team by Doomtree), he remembers that he should probably eat dinner.   
  
Distraction comes in the form of a knock on his door accompanied by flashing lights, and curious, he pauses his music and goes to answer it. Lucky has already beat him to the door, tail wagging like mad.

Clint blinks in surprise at seeing Bucky there, holding two large pizza boxes. Well, that explains why Lucky was so happy.   
  
“Hi?”   
  
“Hi. I know this is probably going to be really presumptuous, but I was wondering if you wanted to split this pizza with me? I’d ordered from them before, but they’d gotten it to me really late that night, and so I got a free pizza in addition to the one I already ordered, and god knows I don’t need to eat all this on my own, I’ll hate myself for it later.”

Clint steps back and waves Bucky in.   
  
“Thanks man.”   
  
“No prob. You’re actually doing _me_ a favor, I haven’t eaten yet, been busy cleaning. You don’t realize how much of a mess a kid makes until they’re gone.”   
  
“Aw, CJ’s not here?”   
  
“Nope. He went back home today. Well, sort of, he got picked up today. Wasn’t happy about it either, but he’ll be alright.” Clint checks his cabinets, and with a flourish, pulls out paper plates as Bucky sets the boxes on the table.   
  
“‘S okay, my nieces never wanna go home either.”   
  
“Eh, what can you do. So, what am I being graced with?”   
  
“A meat lover’s special, and a four cheese one.”   
  
“Ooh, you _do_ have good taste. Y’ know, for someone who likes _flip-flops._ ” Clint flips open the boxes, and starts pulling apart slices. He slips a pleading-eyed Lucky a slice, to Bucky's amusement.   
  
“Excuse you, I don’t wanna hear that from someone who wears _purple_ all the time.”   
  
“Purple is majestic as hell, okay.”   
  
They banter back and forth over the pizza and the hard cider Clint produces from the back of the fridge, and if Bucky notices how Clint starts to tear the crust off of a slice before catching himself, he doesn’t call the other man out on it.   
  
(Because CJ doesn’t like the crust on pizza, no matter what kind it is, will only eat it if the crust is taken off, and Clint is so used to it by now it’s almost a habit to do so.)   
  
They chat about the horror of back to school shopping, and Clint offers to let Bucky hide out with him when it’s time.   
  
“Won’t do any good. It’s like my sister has radar. And I KNOW it’s comin’, she always asks if I’m doing anything, and if I’m dumb enough to say ‘oh, nothing’, then it happens.”   
  
“I’d go along with you for moral support, but I’ve never met your sister, just the girls.” Clint's cell phone rings, and he holds up a hand. “Hang on. That's probably the check-in I requested.”

Sure enough, it is Barney, calling from the airport after the plane landed. They talk for a couple minutes before hanging up.

“Sorry, I was a little paranoid about the trip.” Clint sets his phone down and picks up his pizza. “You were saying?”  
  
“ ‘s alright. Pencils, notebooks, that sort of thing, I can deal with, but I refuse to deal with clothes. And you don’t want to meet my sister, you’ll get interrogated something fierce. She’s very nosy.”   
  
“Oh god, CJ is the worst about trying on shoes. He had a full-on meltdown one year, and it took me bribing him with ice cream so we could finish. My brother was ready to scream, because in all honesty, CJ was being difficult for the hell of it. Your sister sounds like a fun lady, though.”   
  
“Sounds like something Marley would do. Molly likes shoes, but show me a kid who actually likes trying on clothes, and I’ll show ya a saint. Also, my sister is fun, just not when she’s grilling my friends.” Bucky finishes his cider, and holds up the empty bottle. “Where do these go?”   
  
“Recycling, I’ve gotta take it out tomorrow anyway.”

“Okay.” Bucky stands and stretches, then puts the bottle in the recycling bin. “Time for this old man to go to bed, as I gotta work in the morning.”   
  
“You ain’t that old.”   
  
Bucky raises an eyebrow. “You telling me 36 ain’t old?”   
  
“Naw, unless you consider 34 old.”   
  
“My best friend is 34, but you wouldn’t know it. Guy goes running every morning, will eat healthy for breakfast, but then pig out for lunch and dinner.”   
  
“Smart man.”   
  
“Yup. Thanks for having me over.”   
  
“Thanks for coming over and feeding me.”   
  
“I figured it was about time to return the favor, you’re always feeding me.”   
  
Clint chuckles, and finishes off his bottle. “Well, I gotta give it to someone, I can’t eat all of it.”   
  
“I ain’t complainin’. Saves me from having to cook.”   
  
“Not a cooking fan?”

“I _can,_ I just choose not to.”

“Perks of being a bachelor, right?”   
  
“Yep. Oh, by the way…” Face scrunched in concentration, Bucky signs _‘Thank you for the c-o-n-p-a-m-y.’_ _  
_ _  
_ Clint grins. “You learned to sign?”   
  
“I’m working on it. Figure I should at least be able to communicate with the founder of the uncle support group. Did I get it right?”   
  
“Mostly! You switched the n and m around in company, but I got what you were saying. And aww, you called it the support group!”   
  
“May as well. Let’s face it, there’s support groups for everything and everyone at this point, why not?” Bucky shrugs. “It works.”   
  
“‘Cause all we do is sit around and share horror stories and the joys of siblings with kids?” Clint snickers.   
  
“Exactly. Lucky for me, I only have the one sibling.” Bucky pauses. “Well, unless you count Steve, he’s like a brother to me, since we grew up together. Which is hilarious, because my mom loves it when he slips up and calls her Mom instead of Mrs. Barnes.”   
  
“I bet. I knew a lady who was like, the neighborhood aunt. Everyone called her Aunt Billie ‘cause she was the aunt of one the kids I’d play with, and we all ran in a group anyway, so she just became Aunt Billie to all of us.”   
  
“That sounds sweet.”   
  
“It was. Y’know, she’s still alive, too, last I heard. Pushing 60-something, but apparently still as sharp as ever.”   
  
“Gotta love that.”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Well, night then, off to my bed and then my doom in the morning.”

“Oh joy, doom! I’ve gotta face mine too. Night, and thanks again for dinner.”   
  
“Anytime, man. Night.”   
  
Clint waits until Bucky reaches his door, waves, and disappears inside before going back in as well.   
  
_____________________________________________________________

It’s not the first or the last time Bucky and Clint share meals and stories without the kids. Sometimes it’s at Clint’s, sometimes it’s at Bucky’s, and sometimes, neither of them feel up to cooking (or eating), and settle for the occasional trip out.   
  
They keep each other up to date on what their respective sibling offsprings are doing, which makes for some hilarious anecdotes. Which is how they end up sitting on a park bench one late afternoon, with hotdogs and soda.  
  
“Waitwaitwait, so Molly had worms in her pocket, and your sister found them when she was starting laundry?”  
  
“Yup! According to my brother in law, the screeching could be heard through the house.”   
  
Clint cracks up. “Oh man. What happened after that?”   
  
“She made Molly take ‘em back outside, and Marley had to go with her as a witness, but it backfired because Mar found a frog, and snuck it back in the house, and Becca didn’t find out ‘til the next day, when she discovers a live frog sitting in the girls’ old fishtank.”   
  
Clint chokes on his chili dog, and Bucky helpfully pounds him on the back. “Your nieces sound like trouble.”   
  
“You’ve met them, you _know_ they are, and my mom likes to say it’s God’s way of getting revenge for all the shit me and Becca put her through. To be fair though, we were always adopting strays and finding homes for them.”   
  
“Awww. We used to get all kinds of animals. And I dunno what my mom would think about me and Barney now, but she used to say we’d know what it’d feel like when we had kids. Funny enough, all bets were on me having a kid first.” Clint grins. “And then Barney pops up with CJ.”   
  
“Defy expectations, yeah?”  
  
“Exactly. I’m _excellent_ at that. I mean, when you think about it, I don’t look like a guy that can cook, right?”  
  
“Well, you _are_ a bit of a menace to yourself.”   
  
“I am _OFFENDED_ , Mister Barnes, this friendship is over right now, I’m never feeding you again, my feelings are hurt.”  
  
“Sure, whatever you say.” Bucky grins and Clint can’t keep a straight face, snickering. “What’s the little chatterbox up to lately?”  
  
“He recently beat up the school bully because the kid was picking on him. Apparently, from what Barney told me, CJ got mad, and knocked the hell out of the kid, then sat on his chest and punched him a few more times until the teachers separated them. I don’t know if I should be proud or not.”  
  
“Wow.”  

“I know. On one hand, I know what bullies are like, on the other, violence isn’t the answer, buuuut, you can only take so much sometimes before you have to hit back.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Bucky drinks the rest of his soda, balls up his napkin and hotdog wrapper, and makes a perfect shot into the trash can.  
  
“But I’m sure he’ll tell you all about it when he comes back to visit over Christmas break.”   
  
“Aww, my little buddy’s coming back?”   
  
“Yup. He gets two weeks off, so after he spends a few days with his mom, he and my brother are gonna come stay with me ‘til after New Year’s. You can expect him to probably talk your ear off.”   
  
Bucky laughs. “I won’t mind a bit. I don’t know why he likes me so much, but he’s cute, and a good kid.”

“He is, but he’s spoiled silly.”  
  
“It’s the _good_ kind of spoiling! He clearly gets lots of love.”   
  
“Yeah, ‘s the one thing Barney and I agree on, that he’s always going to know he’s loved. And CJ likes you because you’re a good person, and you let him talk your ear off about his shows. And kids are a good judge of character. Plus, I know you’re not gonna hurt him, you had all the chances in the world to simply tell him to leave you alone, and you didn’t.”

“I ain’t that mean.”  
  
“My point exactly.” Clint copies Bucky’s earlier actions after a last slurp of his soda. “And that is why CJ likes you. That and the arm.”

Bucky snorts. “He asked me once if I was part robot. I told him no, and I'm pretty sure he's not convinced.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that robots, dinosaurs, pirates, and sharks are the coolest things ever when you’re a kid. I know certainly thought so when I was a kid. Then again, I ran away to join the circus, so what does that tell you?”   
  
“I always liked sci-fi stuff. You know, giant floating cities in space, flying cars, that sort of thing. And it tells me you were bonkers as a kid.”   
  
“So I shouldn’t mention that my brother joined too?” Clint grins.   
  
“.....I think CJ is going to have an interesting family history when it comes time to do a family tree. What did you guys do in the circus?”   
  
“A little bit of everything. Fed and watered the animals, helped with costumes, that sort of thing, and I learned archery.”   
  
“....archery.”   
  
“Yup. Stick and string, and don’t laugh, I’m a hella good shot.”   
  
“I have to see this sometime.”   
  
“Come by tomorrow then, I teach archery classes to little monsters who are determined to kill me by heart attacks when they start pointing arrows at each other.” Clint stands, and claps Bucky on the shoulder.   
  
“Isn’t that dangerous?”   
  
“Blunted practice arrows is what we start with. You think I trust these kids with anything sharp? Now come on, I want ice cream.”

Bucky obligingly rises to his feet and follows after the other man.

They walk through the city with dripping ice cream cones, and enjoy the rest of the day. Clint gives Bucky instructions to the archery place he works at, and Bucky promises to stop by at some point.   
  
Once back home and in his apartment, Bucky is greeted with a hug from a familiar blond.   
  
“Hey jerk. How ya been?”   
  
“Hey punk. I’ve been fine, how about you?”   
  
“Been good! Who was your friend?” Steve steps back. “You look good, at least.”   
  
“Thank you. And that was Clint, he’s my neighbor three doors up and on the right as you leave. We were hanging out, swapping stories about siblings. You’d like him, I think, he’s a pretty chill dude. Also, he feeds me.”   
  
“Bucky Barnes, I know you know how to cook.”   
  
“I do cook, smartass. But he stress-bakes, and half the building benefits from it, not just me. Plus, I feed him too, it works out.” Bucky whacks Steve on the shoulder and heads to the kitchen. “You want a beer or something?”   
  
“You always were a sucker for sweets. And no, but I’ll take a bottle of water if you have any.”   
  
“I remember the apple pie incident, you have _no_ room to talk.” Bucky tosses a water bottle at Steve, who catches it neatly. “Anyway, what’s shakin’ with you?”   
  
“About the same as usual. I’m getting the hang of digital drawing lately, but man, Photoshop does not like me. I finished a painting the other day though, and it’s sold already.”   
  
“Told you it was a good idea to have a website for it.”   
  
“Yeah yeah. So do I get to meet Clint or what?”   
  
“Come on then.”   
  
The meeting goes about as well as expected, meaning that Steve decides he likes Clint, and gets a kick out of hearing about the Uncle Support Group. He also notices how casual they are about personal space.   
  
They bump shoulders or knees as they sit next to each other, and surprisingly, Bucky signs a couple of times. He translates of course, and it’s mostly crazy nicknames that make Clint laugh and threaten to withhold food or shove him off the roof, or a combination of other things.   
  
Steve offers to help with throwing him off the roof, and gets a delighted cackle.   
  
“Hear that, Bucky? Your best friend is willing to help me bump you off. I’ll split the insurance money with you, Steve. Assuming there _is_ a policy on him, anyway.”   
  
“Thanks, Clint.”   
  
“And this is why it was a bad idea to let you two meet. You’re both little shits.” Bucky shakes his head. “I should’ve kept Steve away from you, you’re a bad influence.”   
  
Clint gasps in mock-offense. “Why, Mr. Barnes, I’m hurt. I might have to cry into my pillow tonight.”

“You _stay_ offended, this is nothing new.”

They bicker back and forth, drawing Steve into a conversation that bounces between a bunch of different subjects while Lucky snoozes under the table, using Steve's feet as a pillow.

When Clint starts yawning however, Bucky and Steve excuse themselves.

“Time for us to go, man. See you later.”

Clint waves them off with another yawn. “Same bat time, same bat place.”

After they're back at Bucky's apartment, Steve flops on the couch. “I approve.”

“Of what?” Bucky raises an eyebrow.

“Of Clint, silly. You were right, he is a chill guy. And he sasses you back just as much as you sass him.”

“Glad to hear it. Whatcha wanna watch?”  
  
“Whatever’s on. I’ll order us food, how do you feel about Thai?”   
  
“I feel that’s an excellent decision.”   
  
By the time food arrives, Bucky and Steve are in pajamas and have started guessing who the killer is in a detective noir movie.   
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Touching between Clint and Bucky is more gradual after that night, and mostly absent-minded. Accidental brushes against Bucky’s stump when he’s not wearing the prosthetic, brief headpats, and shoulder bumps, which turns to smacks to shoulders in greeting, to hip-bumping each other out the way in the kitchen and the hallways. And eventually, it leads to wrestling matches that are usually evenly matched.   
  
“You realize I watched wrestling with my brother all the time as kids.” Clint grunts, and gets Bucky in a headlock, but has to let him go as an elbow is aimed towards his stomach.   
  
“You realize I don’t care.” Bucky rolls out of the way, and tangles his legs with Clint’s. “‘Course, that depends on which kind of wrestling you used to watch, I guess.”   
  
“Old school, dude. Hulk Hogan, Mankind, Macho Man Randy Savage, Andre the Giant.” Clint breaks the leg hold and full on tackles Bucky.   
  
“Ah man, I always liked Andre-oof!”   
  
And this is what Steve walks in on, with Clint pinning Bucky. He grins, crouches down, and slaps the carpet three times. “One, two, three! And here is your winner, Clint Barton!” He raises Clint’s arm in victory, and dodges out of the way as Bucky promptly tumbles the other man over and pins him, ignoring the indignant squawking as he does so.   
  
Steve slaps out another three-count. “In a stunning upset, Bucky Barnes steals the win, reclaiming his title!”   
  
“Bucky Barnes is a giant-ass cheater,” Clint mumbles, face down in the carpet.   
  
“Yes, yes he is. But hey, you did pretty good against him.” Steve pats the nearest part of Clint he can reach, which is his ankle. Bucky rolls off, and Clint rolls over, stretching briefly before just letting his limbs splay out to his sides. “Hey Steve.”   
  
“Hey Clint, hey Bucky.”   
  
“Hey Steve. What brings you my way?”   
  
“Eh, was in the neighborhood, wanted to swing by and say hi, see what you were up to.”   
  
“Not much, just beating Clint at wrestling.”

“That's because you cheated!” Clint protests.

“I didn't cheat, I merely turned the situation in my favor.”

Steve snorts. “If you say so. I'm not staying long, I mostly came by to drop off a care package from my mom and yours. Clint, they sent you something too.”

Clint sits up. “That was nice of them.”

“Yeah, apparently they heard about how Bucky shares his stuff with you whenever he gets something from home, so they just made extra and said to enjoy it. I'm gonna go put it in the kitchen.”

Steve rolls to his feet with a groan, and picks up the Tupperware containers he’d set by the door.

Clint looks over at Bucky. “You talk about me to your mom?”

“Remember I said my sister was nosy? Guess where she gets it from.”

“That is _sweet,_ I think I need to meet your mom now, she sounds like a lovely woman. And also thank her for whatever it is she sent.”   
  
“That’s also how Steve got adopted. We’d share lunches, our moms found out, so they started putting extra stuff in there.”   
  
“Awwww.”   
  
Steve reappears, a cookie in hand. “There’s cookies and spaghetti from my mom, pineapple upside down cake and veggie stew from yours. I’m stealing a cookie, and I don’t wanna hear any bitching, there’s like half a cookie jar’s worth of them in there.”   
  
“Cookie thief. I’ll call the folks and say thanks. What kind of cookies are they?”   
  
“Shortbread with walnuts.”   
  
Clint gets up and immediately heads to the kitchen. Bucky looks up at Steve. “And lo, there go the cookies.”   
  
There’s a yell from the kitchen. “Steve, tell your mom I’m in love with her, these cookies are great!”   
  
“I’ll let her know! Save some for Bucky, or he’ll pout forever!”   
  
Bucky kicks at Steve, who dodges, snickering. Clint comes out of the kitchen, a cookie in each hand and one in his mouth. He hands one to Bucky, mumbling something.   
  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Steve and Bucky chorus.   
  
Clint rolls his eyes and finishes eating. “I said, I only took a few.”   
  
Steve sticks around and chats a little longer (stealing another cookie), and takes off.   
  
“So, when are you calling your mom so I can thank her?” Clint flops on the couch.   
  
“Here in a bit actually. I just gotta remember what I did with my phone…”   
  
“Kitchen counter, next to the fridge.”   
  
“Oh, thank you.”   
  
Mrs. Barnes is delighted to hear from both men, and that the food was delivered as promised. She talks with them for awhile, before excusing herself to go answer the door.   
  
“Okay Ma, love you. And no flirting with the postman.”   
  
“Honey, I’ll flirt if I want, he’s such a cute man.”   
  
Bucky laughs. “I don’t wanna hear that!”   
  
“What? Nothing wrong with flirting! It's all in fun anyway, and he flirts back.”  
  
“TMI, Ma.”

“Oh hush and let me have my fun. You and your neighbor behave yourselves. Bye boys!”

“Bye Mrs. Barnes!”

“Bye Ma.” Bucky hangs up.

Clint smiles. “I like your mom. She's funny.”

“She is. Always had a weird sense of humor.” Bucky sighs. “Doesn't change the fact that she's a lovely lady. So, do you want spaghetti for dinner or the stew? I wasn't lying about it being good.”

“I'm in a pasta mood, so sure.”

There is enough spaghetti for the next two days, so Bucky splits it and sends some home with Clint after dinner.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The days pass by easily, with Clint and Bucky sharing each other's space on a regular basis and gaining new information. Bucky learns that CJ is short for Carlton James, and that Clint is short for Clinton.

Which gets him an endless amount of ribbing until Rebecca shows up one day.

“James Buchanan Barnes, stop hiding, you're not getting out of back to school shopping, let's get it over with!”

Clint grins. “James Buchanan?”

Bucky glares at him. “If you sell me out, I will end you, I swear.” The two men are currently sitting in Clint’s kitchen, playing cards.

“The tables have turned, Mister Buchanan.”

“I'm divorcing you as a friend.”

“But if you do that, who’s gonna be there for moral support while you shop?” Clint scoots back from the table and goes to the door to pull on his shoes.

“You’d do that?”

“Yes, Mister Buchanan, I would. Support group, remember. You'll just owe me pizza.”

“For this, I will _make_ you pizza. I know how to do it, you pick the toppings and the style, and we’ll go from there.”

“Deal, Mister Buchanan.”

“....you are never letting that go, are you?”

“Depends on how many more President Clinton jokes I have to sit through.”

“I'll stop.”

“Good. Lead the way.” Clint gestures for Bucky to go before him, locks his door, and stops by Simone’s to let her know that Lucky might need to go out before he returns.

Clint tags along with the Barnes family for school shopping, which proves to be highly entertaining. The girls are delighted to have the extra company, and things go smoother than usual, even with Rebecca playing 20 questions and Clint giving vague answers.

(Bucky finds it hilarious that his sister hasn't wormed more information out of Clint than what she already knows from the twins and Bucky himself.)  
  
And true to his word, Bucky does make Clint pizza. _That_ gains him an enthusiastic hug.

__________________________________________________________________

It takes six months, five holidays, and a bunch more pizza, movie nights, and Support Group adventures with the kids before Clint makes a move on a chilly day in March, a week before Bucky's birthday.  
  
“So, Bucky, I’ve been thinking.”   
  
“Mmhmm?”   
  
“Do you wanna be my official boyfriend or something? I mean, we all but live with each other, we get along pretty well, and our respective sibling offspring like each other, and like us, and...fuck, I’m saying this wrong.”   
  
“Yes you are, but I accept.”   
  
“Not helping- you accept?” Clint looks shyly delighted.   
  
“I accept. Though if we get married, you’re gonna have to learn how to braid hair, I suck at anything more complicated than ponytails and the basic braid, even when I wear my arm.”   
  
“I already know how to do that. You learn to do a little of everything in the circus, ‘cause everyone’s gotta help out.”   
  
“One day, you are gonna have to tell me more than just little bits and pieces about the circus thing.”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“Don’t you maybe me.” Bucky pulls Clint into a hug.   
  
“Maybe maybe maybe may-mmf!” Clint is temporarily distracted by Bucky pinning him to the couch and kissing him very thoroughly.   
  
Bucky does learn more stories about the circus, eventually. Marley and Molly are delighted to get a new uncle, and so is CJ, despite both men protesting that they’re not even married, so there’s no need to start calling them uncle yet.   
  
The kids don’t care. They’re just happy their new uncles will alternately braid their hair or pack them around and let them play with Lucky. Their parents are just happy that the Support Group will take their kids off their hands once in awhile.   
  
Bucky and Clint are content to spoil their nieces and nephew silly, and ship them back home.   
  
After all, the best part of being an uncle is that one does not have to keep the kids, and that they _do_ return to their parents.   
  



End file.
